1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a grip structure of water sprayer and more particularly to a grip body of water sprayer which is made in a form of combination structure; the structure of a back grip fitting portion fitted with the grip body can provide diversified forms of combination for the grip. The back grip fitting portion can be replaced at will in order to enhance the convenience of usage.
2. Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional water sprayer 50 which comprises a sprayer body 51, a grip body 52 is extended downward from the sprayer body 51. The grip body 52 is for gripping by a hand, and it includes a front grip fitting portion 521 and a back grip fitting portion 522. The grip body 52 is covered by the front grip fitting portion 521 and the back grip fitting portion 522 which both of them are formed by plastic injection molding.
When using the water sprayer 50, hold the grip body 52 by hand to spray. When the water sprayer 50 is held, a part of the hand between the thumb and the index finger is placed on the back grip fitting portion 522, and the fingers are placed on the front grip fitting portion 521. In order to spray water, the part of the hand between the thumb and the index finger has to support the back grip fitting portion 522 so as to hold the water sprayer 50 properly.
According to the abovementioned description, friction is produced between the back grip fitting portion 522 and the part of the hand between the thumb and the index finger; therefore the back grip fitting portion 522 will easily be worn out after the water sprayer 50 has been used for a long period. Even though the water sprayer 50 can still be used, it is rather uncomfortable for users. When the back grip fitting portion 522 is worn out to a great degree or the worn out part is enlarged, it will affect gripping of the water sprayer 50 and application of force on it.
The front grip fitting portion 521 and the back grip fitting portion 522 of the grip body 52 are formed by injection molding to cover the water sprayer 50, which cannot be dismounted and replaced at will, therefore the water sprayer 50 is inconvenient for maintenance.